


flower gardens

by gaemkyudani



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Ecchi, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, we love yoosung in this house !, yoosungs momma makes an important appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemkyudani/pseuds/gaemkyudani
Summary: Yoosung finally plans to propose to his girlfriend after four years of love.





	flower gardens

“Mom,” Yoosung flopped down onto his bed, phone pressed against his ear. “Just listen to what I’m saying please! It’s important.” His mother could practically see his frown. 

“I am listening!” Yoosung’s mother exclaimed. 

“Okay don't freak out but,” He took a deep breath. “I’m going to ask Y/N to marry me.” 

“Oh my Yoosung! Isn't it a little too early for that?” She tapped her chin. “Hmm… Well I suppose it is understandable, since [bless her soul] she got you back on track with school.” 

“Mom, I practically fell in love with her the day I met her in the chatroom.” He stared at the ceiling. “And that was almost four years ago, so she’s the love of my life.” 

“Yes honey, God do I /know/ she is.” Yoosung could practically see his mother tilt her head back. “God knows your father is just as delighted when you /won't/ shut your mouth about her.” 

“MOM! I-I.. I don't talk about her that much!” Yoosung shouted, feeling embarrassed in the comfort of his own home. “We-Well… At least I don't think that I ramble on and on about her..” He looked at the picture frame on his desk, it contained a picture of Y/N and Yoosung with Lisa. 

“I mean, who would ever stop talking about a woman so beautifully amazing, so charming, so intelligent, so kind, so humorous-”

“YOOSUNG!” 

“Sorry mom…” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“As I was saying,” Yoosung could already tell where the conversation was heading. “How do you plan on taking care of her? What’s your plan?” Bingooo! 

“Well mom, it isn't like neither of us are going to be penniless, she’s about to graduate medical school and I’m about to graduate veterinarian school. We were the fastest ever to get our PhD’s remember?” Yoosung looked over at the cap and gown hung on his closet door. “So money isn't an issue anymore, by the time of the wedding we’ll both have our jobs and have lots of money just like you always wanted!” 

“Ah yes, my beautiful daughter-in-law Y/N, the only reason for why you're so smart~” The woman smiled. “If it wasn't for her you’d probably still be playing that stupid game of yours!” That was one of her more nicer scoldings. 

“Mom! I’m going to take really good care of her alright? Love is a really motivational emotion!” 

“Shut up Yoosungie, you sound like a teenager. Well, come meet your mother at the mall then since you probably want to buy her ring today.”

“Yeah I do. Uh,” Yoosung scratched his head. “COEX or Times Square?” 

“Times square, COEX is having that convention with that one entertainment company so I’d like to steer clear.” 

“Mom you're so up-to-date now, how weird.” 

“Hurry up.” His mother hung up on him and Yoosung laughed. God, how he loved teasing his poor mother (mainly because she wasn't there to yell in his face or maybe hit his arm with a broom). 

Yoosung excitedly looked into the small jewelry box that Y/N kept at his apartment when she was too lazy to put the items back on. Looking through it – as if there were piles and piles of jewelry – Yoosung finally found one of the rings she wore, pulling it out to take with him. 

Grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes at the front door, Yoosung left his apartment with more of a bounce than he usually had. His neighbor down the hall was convinced he finally lost it. 

He met up with his mother at the food court 40 minutes later, taking her purse so that he could hold it for her instead. 

“Thank you honey, you’ve always been so good to your mother~” She cooed while pinching his cheek, the boy squirming under the painful touch. “Now let's go look at some rings.” 

The must've seen over a hundred rings because everyone that Yoosung liked, his mother would've liked to throw across the ocean at incredibly high speeds. 

“Mom! Come on this ring isn't for you! You already have one!” Yoosung whined, maybe he should've asked Jaehee to come with him instead. 

“Yoosung, your mother knows best! Stop bothering me.” She snipped, Yoosung knew he should just go to a different ring section and stare mighty hard. 

While Yoosung was staring – probably until lasers would shoot out of his eyes – the perfect ring was in sight, the diamonds practically shining just for him to see. 

“Mom! Come look at this one, this is it!! This is the perfect one!” Yoosung’s mom glared at her son, but she went over anyways, a salesman close behind. 

“What?”

“Look mom! This one! Right here!” If Yoosung poked the glass again with the amount of force he was using he would not only crack the glass, but break his finger as well. 

The woman nodded at the salesman who in turn nudged Yoosung aside, opening the glass case to take out a beautiful heart-shaped ring. 

“Mom look at how beautiful it is, please say yes to this one!” Yoosung was a millisecond from throwing the biggest tantrum ever. 

Yoosung’s skin itched with anticipation as his mother studied it, turning it over in her hands as the salesman explained the ring. The blonde male didn't hear a single word, his heart was beating too loud in his ears. 

“We’ll take it.” Mrs. Kim smiled, motioning for Yoosung to give her the purse. 

“YES MOM THANK YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD I WAS ABOUT TO DIE!” Yoosung screeched, jumping up and down excitedly. 

“Another outburst where you’re acting like a 7-year old child, I’m going to put this ring where it hurts.” His mother threatened, he immediately stopped rejoicing. 

Yoosung hadn't heard the salesman when he said the price, nor had he looked at the register when the price came up in neon green on the screen. He was far too busy wondering how the hell he was gonna hide it. 

“Alright, thank you so much!” Yoosung’s mother took the bag with the ring inside, handing it to Yoosung. 

As they left the store Yoosung hugged his mother tighter than he ever had, repeating over and over again how much he loved her and how grateful he was. 

“Just, make sure Y/N contacts me when she starts planning the wedding, I already have some ideas.” Yoosung’s mom placed a kiss on her son’s forehead before walking off towards the escalators. 

“Wait mom! How much was the ring?! I need to pay you back!” Yoosung never found out how much it cost.

(5,713,450₩ is a LOT of money!!! And just to clarify, Yoosung’s mother knew /exactly/ how to pry it from him.) 

—

Y/N♡:  
> hey babe~  
> i’m off work early today so if you're home i'll stop by!

Yoosung★:  
> my love !  
> i’m about to head home right now, so wait for me okay?

Y/N♡:  
> should i stop by the grocery store then?  
> or should i order a pizza?

Yoosung★:  
> so that delivery guy can try to chat you up? no way.  
> i’ll cook for you tonight so just pick up whatever you want me to make!

Y/N♡:  
> youre such a baby yoosungie ^^  
> i’ll head to the store now then! 

Yoosung★:  
> did you already forget how much of a man i am? even after everything that we did last week?  
> should i show you just how manly i am again tonight? 

Y/N♡:  
> die. 

Yoosung★:  
> so is that a no…?  
> babe? :(  
> IM SORRY :(  
> i love you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> ill pick up dessert :(

—

Going to the convenience store to buy dessert wasn't exactly what Yoosung had in mind, but it was the closest store to his apartment. So he stood there, staring at the many flavors of ice cream, wondering if Y/N would tell him to die again if he got green tea or sakura. 

He decided to risk it and get both (even throwing in a tub of chocolate to play it safe). Ah, the things he did for love. The convenience store had just finished expanding, so now they sold flower bouquets and plushies for kids. 

Yoosung threw in a bouquet of pink tulips and an octopus plushie. The teenager behind the counter squinted at him for what he was buying, Yoosung tried his best to look tough, but the laugh the teen had loudly let out let him know that he was far from intimidating. 

“Kids these days,” Yoosung muttered. “Absolutely no respect for their elders. Hmph, what has this world come to?” 

Yoosung arrived home as soon as the girl had just finished washing the dishes he had left in the sink, coming to greet Yoosung with semi-damp hands. 

“Oh Yoosung! What’s all of this?!” Y/N was genuinely surprised, even though she now had a massive (ok exaggerating much?) pile of plushies from Yoosung, she never could figure out how to expect the unexpected. 

“Did you get me all of this just because I told you to die? Oh baby, I was kidding! If you ever did die, I’d die too! From a heart attack!” She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly before peppering what her hands didn't cover with kisses. 

“I don’t need any reason, but one for me to give gifts to my beautiful, amazingly stunning girlfriend! And that reason is love!” 

“Hm, that was really cheesy babe, but I’ll let it slide just for tonight.” The girl laughed, taking the flowers and octopus plushie from him. “I already set out the ingredients so knock yourself out making dinner!” She waved him off with a smirk. “I’ll be watching TV~”

Yoosung shook his head with a smile, going into the kitchen to quickly put the ice cream away before actually looking to see what he was working with. 

“Seriously babe?” Yoosung let out the cutest laugh. “Pizza for dinner?”

“Yup! Have fun~” Y/N called out from the couch, a grin plastered on her face. 

Yoosung spent the next half hour making a pizza, hoping it would come out picture perfect and not like a disaster. Once he put it in the oven to cook, he strolled over to his girlfriend who was currently curled up on the couch, the pink tulips in a vase by the window. 

The girl immediately snuggled up to him as soon as he sat down beside her, draping his arm across her shoulders. Y/N looked up at her boyfriend with a smile, placing a hand on his chest. 

“Have I ever told you how cute you are?” She watched as the male’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. “Actually, just how handsome you are..” She let her voice trail off as she moved her hand downwards, stopping it right above the button of his jeans.

Yoosung’s breath hitched, if they did anything now, the pizza in the oven would burn. Those were Yoosung’s only thoughts, but remembering the activities that had taken place just a few days ago on that very same couch, he wouldn’t mind if their dinner was ruined. He could always eat something better instead. 

Yoosung placed a hand on her thigh, moving it up dangerously close to her core. “Am I now?” His voice was husky, Y/N had him right where she wanted him. 

Before she could respond, Yoosung immediately licked the shell of her ear, causing the girl to shudder. Already half hard he was ready to pry into her before the girl suddenly stood up. 

“You know you have to check on the pizza right?” She had an evil tone to her voice. 

“Forget the pizza, I’d rather eat something else.” Yoosung almost whined, he was already almost there! 

“Nope, too late, gotta check on our dinner!” Y/N almost snickered as she made her way towards the kitchen. 

Yoosung looked like the personification of the “>:-(“ emoji, he was half-hard and all his girlfriend cared about was the pizza he made. The absolute audacity of her! 

“Looks like we should give it another 10 minutes, how high did you turn on the oven?” Y/N’s voice rang through the apartment as she returned with two glasses of cold water. Was Yoosung so deep into his thoughts that he didn’t even hear the ice clink or the opening of the tap? 

“I put it onto 232℃, I wanted it to cook fast.” (450°F)

“Well, what would’ve happened if we did something inappropriate and the pizza burned in the oven and caught on fire?” The girl playfully scolded, Yoosung wasn’t even in the mood for anything anymore. 

“Yeah yeah, I hear you.” Yoosung sulked, he didn’t even wanna eat dinner anymore. 

“Quit being a baby and find a movie to watch while I get other snacks for dinner.” Y/N ordered as she set the glasses of water down on the coffee table. “I’ll come back when the pizza’s done.” 

Yoosung sighed, he just wanted to be intimate and the stupid pizza ruined it. Maybe he should’ve just let her order it and call it a night. Now he was sitting there, excitement dwindling, looking for a decent movie to watch. 

After he settled on an American movie, Y/N returned with two paper plates in one hand, balancing a bowl of popcorn on her arm, holding another bowl of chips with the other hand. Carefully she set all the items down on the coffee table, quickly returning to the kitchen to retrieve the pizza. 

The two ate as Yoosung’s mood became lively again, the pizza was pretty damn good if he had to say so himself. He should give himself a pat on the back for making something so delicious, no other pizza place could ever.

The night ended so fast, it felt like Yoosung just blinked and the movie was finished and all of the food was gone. He hummed a small tune as he helped clean up the mess, just wanting to crawl into bed to cuddle up with his girlfriend and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. 

So when the girl began to take her shirt off as she walked to the bed room and turned to look at the blonde male with a sultry smile, Yoosung immediately dropped the paper towel he was holding. 

Reanimated for the night that was about to come, he silently apologised to the neighbors for the sounds that were to come next. 

—

 

It had been about a week since Yoosung had gone to buy the engagement ring, his anxiety growing more and more with each passing second. He had planned the whole ordeal out, step-by-step, in five minute intervals to make sure everything would go according to plan. 

Step one was to invite her to visit the Yeongdeungpo Yeouido Spring Flower Festival in Jinhae-gu, where they’d admire the pathway of cherry blossom trees that were lined up behind the National Assembly Building. 

Step two was to walk with Y/N about halfway, he’d pin a flower behind her ear, watching how deep her blush would get, which would essentially melt away some of his anxiety. 

Step three was to just stand there and admire the scenery, watching all of the other visitors spread their happiness and love. 

Step four was about to begin, the sunset beginning to fall over the horizon, the sky starting to turn a beautiful orange. 

“Yoosung, this is honestly the most beautiful day I’ve ever had, I’m so glad I got to spend it with you.” Y/N’s voice was barely a whisper as she leaned her head against Yoosung’s shoulder, holding onto his arm. 

Yoosung turned his body to look at her, her arm clinging to his like a lifeline as he used the other one to cup her face, running his thumb across her soft cheek. Y/N smiled softly, the color of the sunset making her skin glow as the wind blew nicely. Everything was turning out to be perfect. 

“Do you remember what day we met exactly?” Yoosung asked as he removed his hand from her cheek, Y/N retracting her arm in order to hold it by her side. 

“I know we met in the spring, in the chat room, but we didn’t officially meet and become a couple until April 9th.” Her voice was soft like silk, but also clueless to the situation. 

“And what’s today’s date?” Yoosung dug his hand into his pocket. 

“It’s our four year anniversary.” 

“And on our four year anniversary,” Yoosung pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket as he got down on one knee, opening it up as he looked up at her. “I’m asking if you’ll marry me?”

Yoosung stared as tears began to pool in the girl’s eyes, her mouth covered by her hands. A crowd had begun to form around them as Yoosung’s anxiety level began to rise once again. Was it too early? Had he misunderstood their feelings towards each other?

Those thoughts were quickly washed away as Y/N threw herself onto the male, screaming the word “yes” over and over again (almost as if she didn’t do that almost a week ago). Tears stained her cheeks as she kissed the male over and over again, the sounds of clapping and cheers drowning out as she stared into his eyes. 

“I love you.” 

Yoosung placed the ring onto her finger, the cold silver giving a cool rush to her burning hot skin. 

The night had once again ended with clothes strewn across the bedroom floor, but instead of lust-driven hunger, there was only a sense of passionate love in the air, the movements slow and gentle. As they settled down for the night, half  
-clothed bodies pressed against each other, their love had become significantly stronger. 

Oh boy would the RFA and friends go crazy when they found out the youngest was going to be married first.

**Author's Note:**

> cutest shit ive ever written ! we stan an adorable man ! i hope yall enjoy and forgive me for forgetting about my jumin fic ㅠㅠㅠ


End file.
